1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transport system, an image forming system, and a control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a transport system transporting a sheet, there is conventionally known a system including a plurality of rollers arranged along a transport path of the sheet. According to the transport system, the sheet is transported downstream in the transport path with rotations of the rollers. The control of transporting the sheet is achieved by controlling a common motor which drives the plurality of rollers to rotate and/or motors each of which drives one of the plurality of rollers individually. This type of transport system is mounted in an image forming system such as an ink-jet printer.
Further, also as the transport system, there is known a system which sends out a sheet, which is convolved or rolled into a roll, to the downstream side of a transport path. For example, there is known such a system which includes a send-out roller provided to send out the sheet rolled into the roll, and a transport roller provided on the downstream side from the send-out roller (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-008322).
This transport system controls the speed of the sheet by controlling the send-out roller and the transport roller. Further, the transport system controls the tension of the sheet by controlling the send-out roller while carrying out a correction in which the tension of the sheet is considered.